When in Rome
When in Rome is a case featured in Criminal Case as the third case of Travel in Time (Season 6) and the two-hundred ninety-fourth case overall. It takes place in Ancient Times. Plot Jack and the player headed to the Circus Maximus to find Octavian and get Katurix's gold from him. There however, they found noblewoman Flavia Pulchra strangled to death. Mid-investigation, the team found Brutus alive, as he did not kill Julius Caesar, thus preventing his supposed death five years prior to the case. Soon after, Zara discovered that Flavia had hosted an orgy in her villa the night before. Later, Nebet saved the team from a rogue lion. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Flavia's daughter, Vestal Virgin Claudia Pulchra, for the murder. Claudia had already hated her mother for forcing her to become a Vestal. During her confession, she admitted that Octavian had sympathized with her and promised to marry her and break her free of her priestess life if she killed her mother. The team then took her to Octavian, who banished her from Rome. Post-trial, Jack and the player talked to Octavian about the gold. He laid out a route through which the gold would travel during a public parade. Orlando then said that the gold would travel through the square and suggested using pepper spray to disperse the crowds and steal the gold. They then executed the plan, taking the gold to Amy afterward. Meanwhile, chariot racer Scorpius asked someone to replace him in the chariot race as he had his arm broken, to which Zara happily complied. With additional help from Kai and noblewoman Balbina, Zara prepared for the race. After all the events, Jack, Theo, and the player watched Zara win the race under the guise of Scorpius. The team then met back on the machine, where an extremely sick Kai fainted. Summary Victim *'Flavia Pulchra' (strangled at the circus) Murder Weapon *'Rope' Killer *'Claudia Pulchra' Suspects C294P1.png|Octavian C294P2.png|Claudia Pulchra C294P3.png|Scorpius C294P4.png|Brutus C294P5.png|Balbina Quasi-suspect(s) C293PQ2'.png|Amy Young C294PQ2.png|Zara Tien Killer's Profile *The killer drinks Pompeian wine. *The killer uses body oil. *The killer reads Catullus. *The killer is under 30. *The killer has brown hair. Crime Scenes C294CS1A.png|Circus Maximus Box C294CS1B.jpg|Circus Recliner C294CS2A.jpg|Roman Fountain C294CS2B.jpg|Chariot C294CS3A.jpg|Roman Atrium C294CS3B.jpg|Bacchus Statue Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Circus Maximus Box. (Clues: Spilled Fruit Bowl, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Octavian; Victim identified: Flavia Pulchra) *Talk to Octavian about the victim. (Prerequisite: Circus Maximus Box investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Roman Fountain) *Investigate Roman Fountain. (Prerequisite: Octavian interrogated; Clues: Earring, Broken Board, Wooden Box) *Examine Earring. (Result: Orange Substance) *Analyze Orange Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses body oil) *Examine Broken Board. (Result: Circus Maximus Advert; New Suspect: Scorpius) *Ask Scorpius how he knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Circus Maximus Advert restored) *Examine Wooden Box. (Result: Open Box Beaker; New Suspect: Brutus) *Talk to Brutus. (Prerequisite: Circus Beaker found) *Examine Spilled Fruit Bowl. (Result: Gold Necklace Writing) *Examine Faded Writing. (Result: Necklace's Owner; New Suspect: Claudia Pulchra) *Inform Claudia of her mother's death. (Prerequisite: Necklace's Owner unraveled) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Pompeian wine) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Roman Atrium. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Torn Leather, Metal Box) *Examine Torn Leather. (Result: Latin Text) *Analyze Latin Text. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Catullus; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Chariot) *Investigate Chariot. (Prerequisite: Latin Text analyzed; Clues: Burlap Sack, Trash Pile) *Examine Burlap Sack. (Result: White Powder) *Examine White Powder. (Result: Flour) *Ask Claudia why she was mad at her mother. (Prerequisite: Flour identified under microscope; Profile updated: Claudia drinks Pompeian wine, uses body oil and reads Catullus) *Examine Trash Pile. (Result: Bronze Coin) *Analyze Bronze Coin. (12:00:00) *Confront Octavian about slandering the victim. (Prerequisite: Bronze Coin analyzed; Profile updated: Octavian drinks Pompeian wine, uses body oil and reads Catullus) *Examine Metal Box. (Result: Flamingo Tongues; New Suspect: Balbina) *Give Balbina her flamingo tongues. (Prerequisite: Flamingo Tongues found; Profile updated: Balbina drinks Pompeian wine) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Bacchus Statue. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Gold Handcuffs, Broken Mosaic, Wooden Book) *Examine Gold Handcuffs. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Scorpius' Fingerprints) *Question Scorpius about his relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Scorpius' Fingerprints identified; Profile updated: Scorpius uses body oil) *Examine Broken Mosaic. (Result: Mosaic) *Ask Balbina about the mosaic of herself. (Prerequisite: Mosaic restored; Profile updated: Balbina reads Catullus) *Examine Wooden Book. (Result: Diary) *Analyze Diary. (09:00:00) *Talk to Brutus about the victim blackmailing him. (Prerequisite: Diary analyzed; Profile updated: Brutus drinks Pompeian wine, uses body oil and reads Catullus) *Investigate Circus Recliner. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Bloody Pillow, Broken Flower Pot) *Examine Bloody Pillow. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Examine Broken Flower Pot. (Result: Rope) *Analyze Rope. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Rope; Attribute: The killer is under 30) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Kingdoms of Clay (3/5). (No stars) Kingdoms of Clay (3/5) *Sweet-talk Octavian to find out where the gold is. (Available after unlocking Kingdoms of Clay; New Lab Sample: Notes) *Analyze Notes. (06:00:00) *Investigate Roman Fountain. (Prerequisite: Notes analyzed; Clue: Silver Chest) *Examine Silver Chest. (Result: Gold Treasure) *Go tell Amy that we got the gold. (Prerequisite: Gold Treasure found; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Find out what Scorpius wants. (Available after unlocking Kingdoms of Clay) *Investigate Roman Atrium. (Prerequisite: Scorpius interrogated; Clue: Party Supplies) *Examine Party Supplies. (Result: Flag; New Lab Sample: Chariot) *Analyze Chariot. (09:00:00) *Ask Balbina where we can find a helmet. (Prerequisite: Chariot analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Circus Maximus Box. (Prerequisite: Balbina interrogated; Clue: Helmet) *Examine Helmet. (Result: Emblem on Helmet) *Go see Zara race. (All tasks before must be done first; Reward: Laurels) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title comes from the phrase "when in Rome, do as the Romans do", meaning to follow the conventions of the area in which you are residing or visiting. **It may also be a reference of the 2010 romantic comedy film When in Rome. *This is one of the cases in Travel in Time in which the victim and the killer are relatives. *In the "Circus Maximus Box" crime scene, statues of Poseidon and the Minotaur can be seen. **Additionally, another statue of the Minotaur can also be seen in the “Chariot” crime scene, along with a statue of Zeus. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Travel in Time Category:Ancient Times